


More Than a Good Thing

by ConstantlyTiredReader



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyTiredReader/pseuds/ConstantlyTiredReader
Summary: Edge doesn't know what he did to deserve the chance to hold Rus close, but stars above, he wants to enjoy it.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	More Than a Good Thing

Stars above, Edge isn’t quite sure how this happened, but he knows he never wants this to end!

Rus, curled up on his lap, resting peacefully. He looks so cozy, his eyes lightly shut and skull half-hidden by a fleecy hoodie that matches his honeyed orange magic. Under the dim light cast by the tv, the lovely flush of his bones seems even brighter, healthy and sweet and all but beckoning to be touched.

Edge’s hands hover hesitantly above him, unsure what to do, what would be appropriate, and what might push at any unknown boundaries. Something in his soul — something inexplicable that grows stronger by the second — longs to pet him like an overly lanky cat, which would be appropriate considering the soft purr humming through his chest. That same purr stutters, interrupted by a yawn as Rus nuzzles closer still. 

_Holy shit!_

Never in Edge’s wildest dreams would he have even dared to _wish_ for something like this to happen. Never ever, and if it weren’t for the fact that he is so damned scared of disturbing Rus and making this small slice of paradise come to a painful end, he would pinch himself, just to make sure. Trying to bask in this perfection, but failing, too overwhelmed by the presence of the skeleton cuddling close to him.

If he had known that this could be a possibility, Edge would have taken Rus up on the offer to go to the bar with him long ago. As it is, if it weren’t for Red shortcutting away with his phone to reply to a text asking if he would be Rus’ partner for trivia night, this wouldn’t have ever happened.

As annoying as his brother may be, Edge certainly owes him for that bit of help.

His time at the bar was thrilling enough. Getting to sit next to Rus was a gift. Edge honestly can’t say he offered much help when it came to answering trivia, but the selfish part of his soul didn’t care; with each victorious response, Rus would perk up, giving his hand an excited little squeeze. It was a wealth of riches to bask in, better than the plastic trophy they ended up receiving when Rus won.

Edge was barely tipsy when they had decided to return to his place, although he doesn’t doubt that the alcohol gave him the courage to offer. Rus, who seemed remarkably clear-headed for the amount that he had consumed, readily agreed. Truly, this was more than he could have ever asked for; the fates have been exceptionally generous tonight.

Nothing happened — not when they’re like this. Not when Edge can’t be one hundred percent sure if Rus was in his right mind; he would never be able to live with himself if he accidentally coerced him to do something he wasn’t able to fully consent to. Instead, their Netflix and chill was of the literal, non-innuendo kind. With pleading eye lights, Rus had asked if they could get take-out, unhealthy things that Edge would normally scorn to eat. However, it was _Rus_ asking. Lovely Rus, all smooth bones — delicate and so very unlike the scarred mess of Edge’s own — and inexplicably charming puns, who makes his soul _ache_ each time he smiles at him. Edge wouldn’t have been able to deny him if he tried.

This, of course, somehow leads to now. The small hours of the morning, with both of them still on Edge’s couch and Rus snuggled up as enticing as can be. A Netflix ad plays in the background for what must be the hundredth time, but Edge can’t hear the nearly-muted audio above the frantic beating of his soul. He still doesn’t know what the fuck he is supposed to do with his hands, if it’s okay to touch him and if so, where? Running a soothing hand down his spine seems so _intimate_ , like something a lover — oh stars above! — might do. His shoulder would be innocent enough, but also somewhat awkward? Too much like he is trying to grab Rus, which is not what he wants. (But oh stars, he wants so much!) Stroking Rus’ skull is also too intimate; besides, angel knows that if he started doing that, the urge to kiss him would become even more overwhelming and Edge’s restraint can only handle so much.

And if a part of him wants to curl around Rus completely, holding him and protecting him and keeping him warm? Too bad; Edge forces himself to push that part far, far away.

Hand shaking, Edge swallows back that unseemly nervousness. What would monsters back in Underfell think, seeing the Great and Terrible Papyrus, right hand to Captain Undyne and Lieutenant of Snowdin territory, hesitate in the face of something as insignificant as this? (But oh, it feels so far from insignificant.) Carefully — he is, after all, wearing fingerless gloves, and doesn’t want to harm Rus with his claws — Edge rests a hand between Rus’ scapulae. There. That… that should be okay, right? Not going too far? Not being too presumptuous? Oh stars, he hopes so. He really hopes so.

Rus shifts a bit, and Edge’s breath catches in his throat. Before true disappointment can build up — was he a fool to touch Rus? — his alternate turns to look up at him. Hell, if anything, he might have moved closer. Soul bursting, Edge meets his eyes, powerless to prevent a smile from twitching at his mouth.

“hey, edgelord,” he says, voice slurred from sleepiness.

Having nothing to say, he can’t keep the traitorous softness out of his tone when he replies, “Hey.” It isn’t much, but to be fair, Rus didn’t give him much to work with, not that Edge cares; he knows he will hang on to whatever Rus will gift him, even if it is only a ‘hey, edgelord’.

“you good?”

Helplessly, he nods. “Yes.” That word can go nowhere to convey his true feelings, but Edge couldn’t come up with a more accurate response if he tried. 

“good,” Rus mumbles, easily settling back in. Oblivious to Edge’s roiling emotions, but that’s fine; Edge wouldn’t want to bother him anyways.

Sleep drawing near, Edge soaks in the moment while he can. The weight of Rus on his lap, trusting and so close. Quiet, without any disruptions, and tangible beyond belief. Eyes falling shut, he relishes in the warm, slow puffs of breath against his pants as Rus drowses on. The solidness of his bones through his hoodie as Edge rubs absentminded circles between his shoulder blades. More reminders that this is all real, and not just a painfully realistic dream.

And, as much as part of him wants to freak out more about it, Edge decides to enjoy every last second of it.

It may be selfish, but life has taught him to enjoy all the good things he can grasp, even if he doesn’t understand how he did it. And Rus? Rus is far more than a good thing.


End file.
